User blog:Legion31/Dies Irae (anime) Impressions
My Personal View on what I just watched: EP-0 So this thing will be all about the anime "Dies Irae" aired during the late 2017. So I've encountered many people who just viewed it and turned out confused on what they just watched ? and what happened or what was really happening ?. And yes there are many mixed to negative reviews which of course would always point out on how the show chopped so many important things in the "visual novel" or in other words "felt rushed". First of all I've never knew that this was a visual novel instead of manga (adaptations). And most people who reached EP11 would quote "ok, I would be playing the game instead." and "I still don't have an idea" And after all those times, I got to be honest, I've never even read the VN ! So all I can say in this review "most of my point could be considered either right or wrong". However as stated this was ONLY my personal view on Dies Irae (anime)... to begin with: EP-0 Ok, first of all I'll begin with the so called "Episode that falls flat", "The Episode that makes no sense" and few more notorious titles. But in my case, at least we (or maybe I) could say that this EP is the backstory that was set up for the following EPs that will soon to come. The EP in my point is actually good (but its not even the best or the worse) for its interesting but almost confusing scenes. And despite of all of it, I guessed my answers on what they are trying to show here (that could possibly be translated as wrong for those VN readers). First of all EP-0 is all about the events during the Battle of Berlin. Then there is the scene in which Reinhard Heydrich have met Mercurius a few days ago and offered him to take the oath on becoming the most powerful person for his own interest which of course he agreed upon later. Few characters of the future LDO members like Samiel (von Wittenburg), Beatrice (Valkyrie) and Rusalka was also shown and was seen transformed with their newly acquired divine powers, destroying friends and foes in the process. And with all sacrifices, a realm was formed (possibly Valhalla). This sets off the rest of the story which was obviously skipped and rushed (and not even showing the supposedly impending rebellion of Waltrud von Kircheisen). Episode 0 is just that, simple yet confusing if you lose track or failed to immediately come up with the idea for the next two or three scenes. When I first watched it, It wasn't that much confusing except for the scene where two creatures duel and was halted by Reinhard Heydrich. I never found out the explanation until I've finished the anime and learned that it was that cross-dresser Wolfgang Schreiber and Wilhelm whose duel would set things in motion for the LDO to form. That's all I can say for EP-0. Category:Blog posts